The present invention relates generally to the art of cutting, sorting and stacking paper or the like in sheet form in a continuous operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in a tape-type sheet delivery means for such a machine where the machine has the capability of cutting the web into sheets of different length.
The continuous operation is performed at high speed, preferably on a single web of paper, and the final stacked sheets are sold under the trademark AccuTrim paper, marketed by the Assignee herein. The invention is an improvement in the machines disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,203,326 and 3,272,044, and incorporates features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,520, all assigned to the Assignee herein. Accordingly, for the purpose of providing a complete disclosure of the present invention, the disclosures of the aforementioned U.S. patents should be considered as incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention resides chiefly in an improvement to the sheet receiving and conveying systems for the machines disclosed in the aforementioned patents. Thus, as applied to the prior art machines, the present invention resides in an improvement to a tape-type, sheet conveying and receiving means. More particularly, the present invention comprises an improved tape-type sheet receiving and conveying means for handling cut sheets of different lengths.